Las Sombras del Ayer
by one of the lost ones
Summary: En que andará el trio inseparable luego de 2 años de haber egresado de Hogwarts? Averíguenlo en esta historia...
1. Capítulo I

Hola! Me presento: soy YaNi y como soy una fan de Harry Potter decidí crear mi propia historia. Espero que la disfruten.  
Aquí va...

(ESTE FANFIC CUENTA LA HISTORIA DE LOS CHICOS DOS O TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS DE HABER EGRESADO DE HOGWARTS)

Capítulo Primero

Hermione gimió cuando se sentó en la cama, la habitación estaba oscura desde que esas cortinas azul marino cubrían las ventanas, impidiendo el paso de la cálida luz del sol dejando solo una oscura y fría habitación. Otra vez, se levantó sintiéndose vacía pero no con ansias de comer. Su "novio" probablemente estaba trabajando en su propia muerte otra vez.

Hermione se levantó perezosamente, poniendo las cortinas a un lado para traer la calidez dentro de su hogar antes de irse al baño a su derecha. Echó un vistazo hacia el espejo, mirándose, justo antes de preparar la ducha.

Una marca se había formado por debajo de su ojo donde su "amoroso novio" la había golpeado. Se veían pequeños cortes en sus brazos que hacían juego con los círculos que se dibujaban alrededor de sus ojos hinchados.

Ella podría haber curado sus lastimaduras con simplemente agitar su varita, pero sencillamente no valía la pena. No valía la pena curar heridas que volverían a aparecer al día siguiente.

Con un profundo suspiro se desnudó y entró en la ducha. Hermione nunca había tenido este problema con su novio; de hecho había empezado recientemente. Echó un vistazo a su anillo de compromiso, un zafiro azul con diminutos diamantes a su alrededor. Ciertamente era hermoso, pero no significaba nada si el amor no estaba afianzado. No podía quitárselo, estaba atrapada y nadie estaba dispuesto a ayudarla. Era demasiado el estrés que poseía como para ocuparse de eso cuando se dejó caer en el piso de la bañera, las lágrimas caían libremente pero eran limpiadas por el duro golpe de la ducha.

Estaba sola.

Salió rápidamente de la ducha secándose y poniéndose ropa nueva, y decidió que necesitaba pensar en algunas cosas.

Cuidadosamente se fue a caminar al parque, si ella se iba a casar en estas condiciones, estaría dispuesta a dejarlo todo? Pero algo le dijo en su corazón que se estaba casando con el hombre equivocado. Pero si él no era el indicado, entonces quién era?

Quién?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡RON!"

"Ron! Vamos! Levántate rápido! Me prometiste que veríamos a Harry hoy!" Le gritó Ginny en la oreja, casi explotándole los tímpanos con sus gritos.

"Vete" masculló antes de darse vuelta. Ginny soltó un respiro de exasperación.

"Ron...dijiste que iríamos a ver a Harry y a otras personas a las 11:00 y ahora..." Miró rápidamente su reloj. "Son las 10:40, así que levántate rápido o llegaremos tarde!" Ginny trató de razonar con su hermano holgazán.

"Ginny, no quiero" refunfuñó, echándose la almohada en la cabeza para bloquear la voz de su pequeña hermana. Ginny miró airadamente a su hermano; a veces él podía ser muy terco. De repente una malvada idea se le vino a la mente.

"Si no te levantas, te hechizaré" Sonrió malvadamente, segura de que su hermano saldría disparado de la cama.

"Por mí está bien" fue su respuesta.

(Ok...algo definitivamente anda mal en él)

"Ron, qué pasa?" Le preguntó con preocupación reflejada en su cara. "Has estado actuando así por cuantos meses ya van?"

Después de no recibir respuesta alguna, Ginny suspiró y se levantó.

"Estoy preocupada por ti Ron, realmente odio verte así" hizo una pausa para ver si obtenía alguna reacción de Ron, pero no tuvo suerte. " Iré a buscar a Errol para decirle a Harry que nosotros -"

"No hagas eso, iré, solo dame un minuto" refunfuñó Ron debajo de la almohada. Ginny le esbozó una leve sonrisa antes de irse; No podía ayudar pero se preocupaba por él. Había estado actuando así desde que Hermione comenzó a salir con Draco Malfoy, quien no es exactamente su mejor amigo.

Ginny sabía perfectamente que Ron estaba loco por ella, pero lo que realmete le había roto el corazón a su hermano fue que Hermione estaba comprometida a casarse con Malfoy. Desde ese momento Ron nunca había vuelto a ser el mismo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Ginny, dónde está Ron?" La saludó Harry, buscando a su mejor amigo. Estaba contento de escuchar que Ron había estado de acuerdo en ir.

"Ya viene; está tomando su desayuno. Ya lo conoces" Ginny sonrió. Harry y otros más de sus amigos habían decidido ir al parque para un rápido partido de Quiddidtch.

Ginny echó un vistazo a su alrededor, nerviosa, agarrando su escoba. "Pero los muggles no nos ven?"

"No te preocupes, ellos no nos atraparan" Para demostrarlo Harry se sentó en su Saeta de fuego y levantó vuelo, yendo de aquí para allá. Las personas que había en el parque parecían inconscientes hacia las personas voladoras en el aire. Harry volvió a tierra firme y después de unos segundos le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Solo un simple hechizo"

"Somos invisibles? Pero.."

Harry se encogió de hombros sentándose sobre la alfombra del picnic. "Algo así..."

Ron llegó un poco después, con sus manos en los bolsillos, pensando, con la mirada fija sin emoción hacia el piso.

"Hey Ron, ven y siéntate aquí" Le gritó Harry. Ron levantó lentamente la mirada para encontrarse con su mejor amigo; él se dijo a sí mismo que trataría de relajarse y de divertirse un rato.

"Hey Harry" Lo saludó y se plantó entre su hermana y su mejor amigo.

"No te he visto mucho por aquí, Ron" le dijo Harry, sacando lo que había en la canasta de picnic que había traído.

"He estado ocupado" mintió Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

Los verdes ojos de Harry se cerraron. Él sintió la necesidad de poner a Ron de mejor humor, sabía sobre Ron y Hermione y la única manera era hablándole a su amigo, sin hechizos de por medio. Después de todo, Hermione también era una de sus mejores amigos, y estaba tan preocupado por ella como por Ron.

Unos minutos después todos estaban haciendo distintas actividades, excepto por Ron que estaba sentado contra el gran árbol de roble, con sus ojos mirando el cielo azul, no había ni una nube y aún no podía relajarse. Ni se había dado cuenta de que Harry se había sentado a su lado.

"No puedes ser infelíz por el resto de tu vida, ya sabes. Tuviste una chance pero nunca hiciste nada" Harry empezó a hablar, lo hizo duramente pero era solo por el bien de Ron.

"Si lo sé, pero es duro, todavía la amo y me es difícil dejarla ir, especialmente cuando está en los brazos de mi peor enemigo" Ron apretó sus dientes.

"Malfoy es el enemigo de muchas personas Ron, pero quizás Hermione sea la única capaz de ablandarlo"

"No Harry, ella no lo es, la he visto unas pocas veces, de reojo, ya no sonrie, ya no tiene esa actitud altanera de cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, Malfoy la hizo parte de su malvado mundo, y no me estoy refiriendo al mundo mágico..." Ron apretaba y soltaba sus puños.

"Si eso es cierto quizás exista la chance de que ella regrese a ti" sonrió Harry.

"Lo dudo, ella es diferente, yo fui más que idiota"

"Pero si el amor es verdadero entre ustedes pasará, pasará" Las palabras de Harry hicieron que Ron se sintiera mejor, y él solo pudo rezar para que esas palabras fueran verdaderas. "Y ningún hechizo o magia podría romperlo. Créeme. Sé lo que es perder a alguien importante en tu vida"

Ron enseguida se dio cuenta de que Harry se refería a sus padres, y a su padrino, Sirius. Supo inmediatamente que su dolor no era nada comparado con lo que había sufrido su amigo cuando ellos habían muerto años atrás.

"Gracias Harry" Ron sonrió por primera vez en el día.

"No hay problema, ahora vamos a jugar un poco de Quidditch!" Harry se levantó y cabeceó a lo largo hacia donde estaba el grupo con Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione caminaba a lo largo del parque pensando en su relación con Malfoy. No tenía idea de que cosa en el nombre de Merlín la había poseído para que se comprometiera con él. Quizás ella pensaba que él era el único, o quizás fue para tapar la soledad que sentía. De alguna u otra manera ella había ido por él.

Al comienzo de la relación Malfoy era dulce, un simple beso ahora y después, pero ahora es nada!. Sólo quejas y demandas, ellos nunca hablaron, nunca hicieron nada.

Ella no ha visto a sus dos mejores amigos desde que emzpezó a salir, en parte porque Malfoy le denegó ese privilegio, pero ansiaba verlos. Tendría que hacerlo al menos una vez. Y por alguna extraña razón al que más sentía deseos de ver era a Ron, algo que sucediera con él para que la hiciera sentirse mejor.

Hermione dejó de caminar y encontró un lugarcito en el pasto donde sentarse, detrás de unos arbustos para no ser reconocida. La imágen de las duras palabras de Malfoy hacia ella y sus abusivos tratos aparecían como flashes en su mente y las lágrimas volvieron con fuerza al recordar su dolor.

Pronto sus sollozos se convertirían en gemidos de ayuda. Ella se sentó y en el fondo oyó un grito casi imperceptible: "La atraparé!"

Un flash de pelo color carmesí apareció de detrás de los arbustos justo en frente de ella. El se pegó a su escoba y agarró la Quaffle fuertemente luchando para no caerse. Ahí es cuando los ojos verdes chocan con los marrones.

Hermione miró fijamente a Ron por un largo tiempo, las lágrimas seguían cayendo y aunque ella quiso esconderlas para que Ron no pudiera verlas, ya era demasiado tarde.

"Hermione?"

CoNtInUaRá...

Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo...espero q les haya gustado. Byes! 


	2. Capítulo II

.:.CaPíTuLo SeGuNdO.:.

"Hermione, te encuentras bien?" preguntó Ron con preocupación escrita sobre toda su cara. El lanzó rápidamente la Quaffle hacia Harry y los demás, luego les informó que necesitaba tomarse un pequeño tiempo afuera y saltó de su escoba. Los gritos ahogados acompañados por lágrimas de Hermione hicieron que la atención de Ron volviera a centrarse en ella.

"Hermione, qué sucedió?" Ron se sentó a su lado. La miró compadeciendose de ella debido a la inundación que creaban sus lágrimas.

"N-No es nada" tartamudeó Hermione a través del flujo de sus lágrimas.

"No me digas eso, no estarías llorando si no fuera nada, por favor dime qué es lo que anda mal. Ese Malfoy te hizo algo?" El gruñó apretando sus dientes. Si acaso Malfoy había hecho tanto como haberla apuntado con su varita, él haría que lo pagara.

"N-No" mintió ella pero las lágrimas se asomaron más rápidamente formando el correr de un arroyo en sus mejillas sonrosadas. Ron no fue el menos poco convencido. El se deslizó para quedar unido a Hermione como puso sus dos fuertes y larguiruchos brazos alrededor de ella.

"Dime qué es lo que ha hecho" La voz calmada de Ron tranquilizó a Hermione un poco, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a decirle sobre Malfoy, no todavía de todas formas.

"Ya te he dicho Ron, no hizo nada. E-Es que solo estoy estersada por la boda, es difícil planearla, tu sabes" Ron instantáneamente sacó sus manos, su cara cambió a un estado triste otra vez cuando miró en dirección al piso.

"Eso es todo?" dijo, duramente por encima de un susurro. No volvió a mirar hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada de Hermione, pero estaba seguro de que ella no le estaba diciendo la entera verdad y que había algo, y estaba en lo cierto.

"Bueno, desearía poder invitarlos a la boda chicos, pero estoy bajo 'ciertas reglas', me temo que todas estas preparaciones no conseguirán estar hechas para la fecha que corresponde" continuó Hermione.

"Acaso Malfoy no piensa ayudar?" preguntó Ron con pesimismo. No hubo respuesta. Solo el silencio entre ellos. Tan silenciosos que podrías escuchar las admisiones de la respiración y las liberaciones correspondientes.

Muchos pensamientos estaban corriendo en la cabeza de Hermione, debería decirle? Me creería? Mantendría mi secreto? Hermione deseó poder confiar en alguien y quizás Ron era el indicado para ese trabajo.

Ron también había tenido un pensamiento profundo.

Sé que está escondiendo algo, pero qué es? Algo anda mal en ella y voy a averiguar qué.

"Ron, estoy muy asustada" el llanto de Hermione rompió el tren de pensamiento de Ron asi como él la miró. Sus lágrimas le rompieron el corazón con deseos de ayudarla, pero nunca podría conseguir estar tan allegado a ella.

Recordó vagamente el tiempo en que 5 años atrás estaban en Hogwarts en el salón de baile en la época de navidad. Hermione había estado acompañada por ese Victor Krum de Durmstrang. Estaba vestida tan elegante, con el pelo recogido, la sonrisa brillante que lucía, la manera en que se mantenía ella misma, hasta sus dientes estaban perfectos!

Ahí es cuando Ron se puso celoso.

Incluso usó la pobre excusa de que ella estaba flirteando con el "enemigo". Había sido un tonto entonces y lo seguía siendo. Seguía sin haber podido encontrar el coraje para decirle que la amaba.

Tampoco ahora.

"Estoy asustada de que no queramos serlo, Draco y yo. Pero quiero hacer que funcione, realmente quiero" Hermione se fue silenciosamente buscando el miedo del que solo podria reirse.

"Pero?" preguntó Ron así como colocó su mano en la espalda de ella.

"Pero algo me está diciendo que no lo haga, aunque estoy segura de que lo amo" Ron soltó un suspiro que se dio cuenta que había estado guardando. Inmediatamente supo que ya no tenía chances.

Hermione se conmocionó por lo que había revelado. Realmente el amor era así con todo ese dolor? Se sentía muy sola y estaba muy asustada.

"Ten" Hermione miró a Ron y luego echó un vistazo a lo que él tenía en sus manos, era una pequeña pieza de ajedrez, un caballero. Inmediatamente recordó que Ron siempre amó jugar ajedrez mágico, y realmente era muy bueno en el. Pero por qué le estaba dando eso?

"Ron, por qué me estás dando esto? preguntó Hermione mirando la pieza.

"Es para cuando te sientas asustada o si te sientes sola, solo mira esta pieza de ajedrez, te mostrará que yo siempre estaré contigo. Recuerdas aquel tiempo en que estábamos en los primeros años? Y tuve que jugar la parte del caballero en el tablero de ajedrez gigante de McGonagall?"

Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, él continuó.

"Bueno piensa que soy ese caballero y cuanto más la aferres a tu corazón te protejerá de la reina del contrario y como estoy cerca tuyo ningún mal te hará daño." Hermione estaba shockeada frente al lenguaje de Ron, cuando empezó a hablar así? Sus ojos se ablandaron, nunca había visto a Ron tan preocupado.

"Gracias" dijo Hermione suavemente, tomando la pieza, rozando delicadamente sus dedos contra los de Ron. El la hizo sentirse segura y sus palabras habían sido verdaderas porque tan pronto como ella tocó la pieza, instantaneamente se sintió mejor.

"Será mejor que me vaya" dijo Hermione al mismo tiempo que se puso de pie.

"Espera, iré contigo" Ron saltó en sus pies.

"NO, Ron mejor no" dijo Hermione rápidamente deteniéndolo en sus pasos.

"Por qué?"

"No lo sé, a Malfoy realmente no le caes bien..." Hermione no quería que Ron se involucrara en eso.

"Es peligroso para una mujer como tu que camine sola, por favor déjame acompañarte" le suplicó Ron poniendo ojos de cachorrito, Hermione no pudo continuar, por lo tanto se rindió, le negó con la cabeza y Ron comenzó nuevamente a seguirla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey chicos, alguien ha visto a Ron?" preguntó un amigo de Harry por lo que los chicos se tomaron un receso en el partido de Quidditch.

"Dijo que necesitaba salir por un momento" contestó Harry sacándose el pelo de los ojos.

"Conociendo a Ron es probable que se haya ido a casa, ultimamente no ha sido el mismo, estoy preocupada por él" suspiró Ginny.

"Si, me di cuenta de que algo le pasaba, qué tiene?" preguntó otro de sus amigos.

"La enfermedad del amor" dijeron Harry y Ginny, sacudiendo sus cabezas.

"Qué?"

"No se han dado cuenta de que Ron ha empezado a actuar así desde que supo que Hermione comenzó a salir con Malfoy?" dijo Harry.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, si" dijo despacio una voz femenina, dándose un golpecito en la barbilla con el dedo.

"Estoy segura de que Ron saldrá de esto, solo necesita un tiempo para aclarar su mente" les aseguró Ginny.

"No debería tardar demasiado!" reflexionó la misma chica recibiendo un resplandor de Ginny.

"Está solo disgustado de que Hermione haya acabado con alguien como Draco Malfoy, me pregunto como sería estar con alguien tan frío como él" se dijo Ginny más para si misma.

"Todos sabemos que él no es humano, es solo un robot que no hace nada, pero consigue que la gente viva en un infierno" interrumpió otra voz femenina.

"Si, conozco a Hermione, y sé que es una mujer fuerte. Ella puede manejarlo, es inteligente" Harry se rio y los demás asintieron con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con él.

Pero tiene las agallas?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los dos caminaron uno al lado del otro en silencio, solo se sentía en el fondo el sonido de los autos que pasaban. No habían hablado desde que dejaron el parque, ambos confundidos por lo que estaba pasando.

"Entoncesssss...qué tal es la vida viviendo con Malfoy?" preguntó Ron tratando de entablar una conversación.

Hermione solo continuó en silencio, no sabía que responder a esa pregunta. Qué significa 'bien' cuando te sientes en una gran jaula?

"Bien" dijo Hermione francamente. Enaeguida salió con otra cosa para que Ron no sospechara de su respuesta.

"Gracias por la pieza de ajedrez otra vez" le sonrió a Ron cuando apareció en su cara la sonrisa de siempre.

"Está bien; es sólo una pieza normal de ajedrez muggle que encontré. Un set de ajedrez mágico cuesta un par de galleons!"

"Ron Weasley! Eres un amigo barato o que?" Hermione se rió al tiempo que lo golpeó en el brazo amistosamente.

"Ja! Solo estoy bromeando Hermione, es una pieza de ajedrez mágico real" Ron se rio simulando estar bien, ambos riéndose y divirtiéndose.

"Allí está la Mansión de Malfoy" Ron miraba el gran edificio, los ojos de Hermione lo siguieron en esa dirección. Instantaneamente su cara se tornó otra vez depresiva.

Los dos se detuvieron justo en la entrada, se miraron por un instante sin saber que alguien los estaba observando.

"Gracias por animarme" Hermione sonrió.

"No hay de que. Cuando quieras" Le devolvió la sonrisa. Hermione se acercó a la puerta pero de repente sintió la necesidad de ir corriendo hacia él, lo besó gentilmente en la mejilla, logrando que las orejas de Ron se volvieran instantaneamente rojas.

"Gracias" suspiró Hermione al irse antes de decir alguna otra cosa.

Al tiempo que Hermione entró en la mansión, Ron estaba, literalmente, saltando de la alegría con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

Estaba enamorándose, definitivamente.

CoNtInUaRá...

Holaaaaa! Están disfrutando la historia? Espero que sí!

P.D: pido disculpas pero voy a tardar un poco más en seguir escribiendo, pero lo que pasa es que toy leyendo el libro 6 (en español, obvio) y no saben que bueno que está...solo les adelanto una cosa trágica...asesinan a dumbledore! noooo! es lo peor... 


	3. Capítulo III

Hola gente! como van?Weno, me inspiré y ayer me salió de unma el sig capitulo! No sé que paso con mi cerebro...es increible...

.:.CaPíTuLo TeRcErO.:.

Ron se alejaba de la mansión al tiempo que pensaba en Hermione. Cómo podía estar con alguien tan perverso como Malfoy? Qué es lo que le atrajo de él? Por más que intentaba entenderlo no encontraba respuestas. Recordaba como flashes los momentos recientes con Hermione, por qué lloraba? Realmente sería el estrés de los preparativos de su boda? Pero si en verdad fuera eso no debería estar así. Ella tampoco era la misma desde que se había comprometido con él. Además, si fuera felíz con él debería notársele...aunque pensándolo bien, quién podría ser felíz con alguien como Malfoy?  
Ron no sabía si su amiga realmente estaba mal o si era tanto el interés que el tenía en que la boda no se llevara a cabo lo que le hacía pensarlo. Igual, todos sus pensamientos se borrarón al recordar el beso que Hermione le había dado. Daba la apariencia de dibujito animado con corazones rodéandolo por el aire.

"Es tan hermosa..." decía sin poder quitar a Hermione de su mente.

"RON! Dónde diablos te habías metido?" Ron quedó atónito al escuchar los gritos de su amigo Harry que se había sorprendido al volver a verlo luego de que había desaparecido.

"Harry! Ginny!"

"Ron, por qué te fuiste sin avisar? De repente no te vimos más, estábamos preocupados por ti" le dijo Ginny con un suspiro de alivio al haber encontrado a su hermano.

"Estuve con Hermione" respondió Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione miró la pieza de ajedrez al mismo tiempo que sonreía. Las palabras de Ron retumbaban en su mente.

"Ahhh...es tan dulce..." dijo en un suspiro.

"Parece ser que Weasley demostró un lado tierno de él que no conocía...?" Malfoy la estaba observando. Hermione quedó perpleja al verlo en las escaleras y dejó caer la pieza de ajedrez al suelo sin darse cuenta. Acaso había visto todo?

"Oh.no...la rompí..."

"D-Draco...qué haces allí?" Hermione titubeó preocupada, pensando en la reacción de su novio.

"Nada. Solo los observaba a ti y a tu 'tan dulce amiguito' Weasley. Por lo que veo vuelves a juntarte con los pobretones...y lo que es peor aún, lo haces a mis espaldas. Creía que finalmente te habías dado cuenta de que podías aspirar a una mejor clase de amistades..." Malfoy tenía el mismo dejo de maldad en su mirada que siempre.

"Draco, sinceramente creía que confiabas en mi..." le respondió Hemione.

"Debería, pero como se supone que lo haga si al segundo que sales vuelves a encontrarte con ellos? Y peor aún, lo traes a nuestra propia casa!" Malfoy comenzó a elevar el tono de voz. Se detuvo repentinamente cuando Hermione dejó el temor a un lado y gritó:

"Sinceramente no voy a tolerar ninguna de tus ordenes por más! Estoy cansada de que controles mi vida! Ya no lo soporto..." sollozó Hermione cuando de repente...

"Eres una asquerosa sangre sucia incurable!" gritó Malfoy perdiendo el control y cerrando las manos alrededor de la garganta de su novia, cortándole la respiración. Hermione trataba de soltarse pero su novio la tenía agarrada con muchísima fuerza. Le costaba respirar y no podía creer que su novio la tratara de esta manera. En ese momento dio una mirada de soslayo a la pieza de ajedrez que reposaba en pedazos en el piso...recordó la dulce mirada de Ron...

"Relaskio!"

Draco fue tirado atrás lejos de Hermione. Tropezó con una silla y sintió el suelo en su espalda. Con un rugido de furia se dio vuelta para reconocer a su padre quién estaba ayudando a Hermione a recuperarse del episodio recién ocurrido.

"Cómo se te ocurre tratarla así! Esos no son modales para referirse a una dama, hijo, por favor!" Lucius miraba con desaprobación a su hijo.  
Hermione ahogaba un sollozo cuando, luego de haberse recuperado, sacó temblorosamente la varita de su bolsillo y la dirigió hasta donde estaba el caballero.

"Reparo" masculló con su voz horrorizada y la pieza se reparó a si misma instantaneamente. Se acercó a recogerla temblándole las manos. Luego permaneció realmente inmóvil contra la pared, entre la ventana y la estufa, y parecía que no deseara más que hundirse en la piedra y dejar de existir. Haciendo caso omiso a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y desapareció.  
Draco permanecía en la sala mientras que pensaba 'maldita traidora sangre sucia...me las pagarás...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Y cómo está ella?" preguntó Harry.

"Nada bien...estaba llorando cuando la encontré..." comentaba Ron "quiso demostrarme que se encontraba bien, pero se le notaba la cara hinchada y unas marcas..."

"Ese asqueroso Malfoy!" gritó Ginny.

"Me contó que estaba asi por lo agotador de planear la boda, que tenía que hacerlo ella sola y que no creía lograr terminarla para la fecha. Tu crees que realmente este asi por eso?" le preguntó a Harry.

"No...no lo creo...tu dices que tenía marcas? Te refieres a golpes?"

"Si. En realidad no lo sé..supongo que debeían ser secuelas de algún golpe..."

"Y no le preguntaste?" agregó Ginny.

"No creí que fuera el momento apropiado para eso..." respondió Ron. "También me dijo que estaba asustada. Que no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Como que algo le decía que él no era el indicado..."

"No creo que Malfoy sea el indicado para nadie en verdad..." sugirió Harry.

"Está cometiendo un gran error...ojalá se de cuenta antes de casarse..." dijo Ginny lamentándose por la chica.

"Si...te aseguro que si Malfoy le hace daño yo mismo me encargaré de que eso sea lo último que haga!" dijo Ron apretando los puños.  
Harry se despidió de su amigo y se fue con Ginny, ya que ellos hacía 3 meses que estaban saliendo. Extrañamente, Ron había tomado la noticia con calma, 'mejor mi amigo que otro' se dijo al enterarse. Pero eso si: al igual que como había expresado su odio hacia Malfoy, le advirtió a su amigo que no la lastimara porque no se lo perdonaría jamás.  
Ron se recostó en su cama. Estaba solo en la casa, y comenzó a pensar como hubiera sido si él y Hermione hubieran comenzado a salir en Hogwarts. Por qué nunca había enconrado el valor de decirle que la amaba? Acaso temía ser rechazado, temía a ser humillado? Después de todo, en su último año había escuchado, gracias a las orejas extensibles de Fred y George (fue uno de los pocos momentos en que valoró la existencia de los gemelos), una conversación que su hermana estaba teniendo con Hermione, ya que ellas en sexto año, se habían convertido en las mejores amigas. Por un segundo pensó que no era correcto estar espiando una conversación privada. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación, cuando de repente, se le vino a la mente la imágen de ellas dos hablando de él. Lo meditó otro segundo y decidió volver.

"No sé que hacer..." decía Hermione.

"Si realmente lo sientes, deberías decírselo" le aconsejaba Ginny. "Podrías arrepentirte de no hacerlo"

"Y si no siente lo mismo que yo siento?" decía Hermione preocupada. "A veces pienso que me odia...lo único que hacemos es discutir..."

"Hermione, cuántas veces te he dicho que él lo reacciona de esa manera porque está celoso de que tu estés con Viktor? Él te ama, pero lamentablemente mi hermanito tiene una forma un poco extraña de demostrar lo que siente...Deberías verlo...cada vez que nombro a Krum apreta sus puños y se nota que se retuerze por dentro..."

Entonces Hermione sentía lo mismo por él? Y cómo diablos sabía Ginny lo que él sentía? Acaso se notaba tanto?

TOC TOC! El ruido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos...

"Ya voy!" gritó bajando las escaleras. Llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

"Hermione?"

CoNtInUaRá...

Bueno, ete fue el tercer capitulito...aunke fue más kortito...espero ke les esté gustando mi fik. Porfis dejen sus reviews con comentarios, sugerencias o lo ke kieran decir...kiero llegar a tener unos kuantos...me voy a sentir mejor...jejejej Igual Muchas gracias a los ke ya firmaron!

Cambiando de tema...el viernes pasado terminé la secundaria...buuuuaaaaaa! No saben ke tristonia ke toy...si ya les pasó deben saber y los ke no ya lo van a entender..es muy tiste...bueno...si tienen ganas d hacer amigos o charlar agreguenme a su msn...y pasense por mi flog y posteen si kieren!

Weno...los voy dejando...tengo muto chueño...

Por si no actualizo antes les deseo a todos unas merry christmas y un happy new year! Ke todos sus deseos se les kumplan y ke la pasen super! Suerte!

.+. OnE oF tHe LoSt OnEs .+.

"La PoSiBiLiDaD dE rEaLiZaR uN sUeÑo Es Lo QuE hAcE qUe La ViDa SeA iNtErEsAnTe"

P.D: biank rardcliffe, creo ke tenes razón.no me di kuenta...:'( sorry...


	4. Capítulo IV

N/A: Hola Hola! Felíz año nuevo! Cómo pasaron la navidad? Seguramente re bien...y ke les regaló papá noel? (re chusma..) jejejej A mi me regaló plata! Y me kompré ropaaaaaaaaa! Otro añito comenzó...me siento más vieja :S ... pero por otro lado se acerca la mayoría de edad! siiiii! al finnn! jejeje :P (sonrisa maliciosa)  
Pero a nadie le importa esto...mejor seguimos con la story... 

.:.CaPíTuLo CuArTo.:.

Ron se encontró con el cuerpo de Hermione, que estaba completamente empapada por la lluvia, de pie, con ambas manos ocupadas por unos bolsos. Su rostro reflejaba tristeza. Ron continuó observando a Hermione sin saber que hacer, cuando ésta se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Ron se quedó inmóvil al tiempo que Hermione comenzó a llorar, mientras permanecía aferrada en los brazos de su amigo.

"He...Hermione...qué tienes?" le preguntó, consolando a su amiga.

Hermione no respondió; seguía abrazada a su amigo muy fuertemente, como si no quisiera que nadie los separara. El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo, que podía confundirse con un tomate (n/a: ok, parte boba si la hay)

"Hermione, que te sucede?" volvió a preguntar Ron mientras separaba a su amiga de sus brazos y enfrentaba su rostro con el de él. Hermione lo miraba. Las lágrimas descendían por su cara a gran velocidad. No tenía esa actitud altanera tan característica de ella. Parecía tan frágil...

"Mal...snif...Malf...snif...snif...Malfoy..." le respondió Hermione entrecortadamente.

Su voz temblorosa demostraba un cierto temor al pronunciar el nombre de su prometido. Recordaba cuando Malfoy había intentado sofocarla, y le parecía como si ese instante de 2 minutos hubiera durado 1 hora. Mientras sucedía, pensaba en Ron, en su mirada, en la pieza de ajedrez que le había regalado, en la manera en que Ron la trataba; ya no era como en Hogwarts, que siempre discutían por todo; ahora era diferente. Parecía como si Ron la protegiera, la alejara de todos sus miedos y problemas. Estando a su lado, sentía como la felicidad invadía su cuerpo. Y sería por eso, que había decidido, sin darse cuenta, ir a refugiarse en los brazos de su mejor amigo, la persona a la que más extrañaba desde su convivencia con Malfoy. La persona que había amado durante seis años...

"Hermione! Me escuchas? Te he preguntado ya 2 veces que rayos te hizo el idota de Malfoy?" los gritos de Ron hicieron que saliera de su trance; había quedado sumida en sus pensamientos. Lo miró sorprendida al sentir como elevaba su voz.

"Disculpa...no quise gritarte. Ahora ven. Entra-"

De pronto, Hermione pensó Qué demonios! No debería estar haciendo esto! No debería contarle esto precisamente a Ron. Debo arreglarme sola! Temía que Draco tomara represalias con su amigo, e interrumpiéndolo, dijo:

"Disculpa Ron. No debía haber venido aquí. No sé por qué lo hice...Adiós!" comenzó a correr hacia la calle a toda velocidad sin rumbo y sin dinero, ya que no tenía ningún lugar donde refugiarse. Sus padres habían sido asesinados en el último auge de Voldemort, desafortunadamente, antes de que Harry, Ron y ella, lograran vencerlo en 7mo año. Había sido muy doloroso, y aunque no debía, culpaba a Harry por este hecho, pensando en que si no lo hubiera conocido, eso no hubiera sucedido. Con el tiempo, había logrado superarlo, antes del final del último año.  
Ron la persiguió, tomándola a la fuerza del brazo, logrando detenerla.

"Hermione! No permitiré que vuelvas a permanecer un solo día más al lado de esa rata inmunda!" le dijo. "Te quedarás en mi casa. Ven, entra. Necesitas secarte" se detuvo un instante, "los dos lo necesitamos ahora" acotó Ron examinando que también estaba emapado luego de que había comenzado a perseguirla. Ella esbozó una débil sonrisa y Ron le correspondió.

"Yo...eh...no...ah...está bien..."Hermione titubeó, hasta que finalmente aceptó, y ambos ingresaron a la Madriguera.

Cuando ya estaban dentro, Hermione notó lo cálido que se sentía estar allí. Ya había olvidado lo cómoda que siempre se había sentido en la casa de Ron. La Madriguera siempre había sido un hogar felíz, siempre se mantuvo inmaculado de la desgracias que acontecieron del mundo externo. Eso era lo que a Hermione la hacía sentirse como en su segundo hogar. Permaneció sola en la sala por unos minutos cuando Ron volvió con algunas toallas para que se secara.

"Ten" le dijo. Le sonrió al dárselas; Hermione desvió su mirada hacia abajo.

"Gracias"

"Quieres un te?"

"Oh...no, no. No te preocupes-" decía, al tiempo que hacía un gesto de negación con sus manos.

"Hermione, te relajará. No es ninguna molestia" decía Ron al tiempo que le servía una taza de te de tilo a su amiga. De repente, se dio vuelta para observar a su amiga que permanecía de pie, al lado de la puerta. Su cara sudaba y observaba detenidamente de un lado a otro la casa, frotándose sus manos. Aunque ya había visitado varias veces la casa de Ron, después de 3 años de haber desaparecido desde su compromiso con Malfoy, el estar nuevamente allí, le producía una cosita en el estómago.(n/a: no sabía como describir esa sensación :P).

"Hermione?"

"Si?" La voz de Hermione salía temblorosamente de su boca.

"Quieres tomar asiento?" le preguntó Ron al tiempo que soltaba una pequeña carcajada; su amiga permanecía inmóvil "oye, no estés tan tensa. Siéntate"

Hermione dudó por un momento, pero luego se acercó a la mesa donde Ron había depositado las servilletas. Estaba por tomar asiento cuando...

"Podrías encender la estufa por favor, si no te importa?" le pidió Ron mientras servía un plato con galletitas de chocolate.

"Oh, claro" dijo Hermione acercándose a la estufa "lacarnium inflamae!" se sintió una pequeña explosión, y luego las llamas comenzaron a brotar. (n/a: no sabía como se decía ese hechizo, sé ke existe, pero no me acuerdo...)

"Gracias. Ahora está mejor" decía Ron mientras apoyaba las tazas de te en la mesa. "Ven, siéntate. Te gustan las galletas de chocolate, verdad? preguntó, mientras se acercaba a la mesada de la cocina para traer el plato.

"Si. Son mis favoritas" le respondió Hermione sonriendo.

"Aquí tienes" dijo colocando el plato frente a su amiga. "Bueno, cuéntame. Qué te anda pasando?" Ron miraba a Hermione. Hermione miraba a Ron, esperando que se hubiera olvidado del asunto.

"Déjalo, no...no tiene importancia. Son boberías" dijo Hermione tratando de hacerse la superada, como si ya hubiera olvidado su episodio con Malfoy.

"Sabes? No te creo ni una sola palabra, Herm. Nunca fuiste muy buena para ocultar tus sentimientos-" decía esto, mientras que ella tomaba sorbos de su te.

CRASH!

La taza de te de Hermione yacía en el suelo, en pedacitos. La había dejado caer accidentalmente al escuchar las palabras de Ron "nunca fuiste muy buena para ocultar tus sentimientos". Cómo era esto? Cómo era que no podía ocultar sus sentimientos? Acaso Ron sabía lo que ella sentía? Muchos interrogantes aparecían en su mente. Sabría lo que había sentido por él los primeros años en Hogwarts? El solo hecho de pensarlo le revolvía el estómago.

"Rayos! Lo siento mucho Ron..." dijo apenada, luego de habérsele escapado de las manos la taza.

"No hay problema" dijo Ron, cuando se levantaba de su silla para ir a buscar un trapo a la cocina. "Te lastimaste?" preguntó, mientras limpiaba el té derramado.

"No" le respondió ella, tratando de ayudarlo a limpiar.

"Oh, no, déjalo" señalaba Ron, mientras la apartaba. "Reparo!" dijo reparando la taza. "Algo tuve que haber aprendido luego de 6 años de estar contigo, Herm".

Hermione le sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa.

"Quieres más te?"

"No, gracias".

"Bueno, cuéntame lo que pasó con Malfoy" Ron trataba de no parecer muy interesado en el tema, pero no lo lograba. Estaba deseando que le dijera que habían tenido una pelea y que lo odiaba y no quería volver a verlo nunca más. Pero parecía haber interrupciones e interrupciones.

"Ehm...verás-" comenzó a decir Hermione.

JAJAJAJAJA!

"Demonios! Ahora que!" preguntaba Ron comenzando a perder la paciencia, mientras miraba hacia la puerta.

Eran Harry y Ginny que entraban en la casa, riéndose a carcajadas.

"Fue muy divertida esa parte cuando el tipo...jajajaja!" decía Harry.

"Si, jajajaja, fue muy gracioso, jajaja!" agregó Ginny cerrando la puerta.

Ron se levantó de la silla, en dirección a la puerta en donde su hermana y su mejor amigo estaban, riéndose sin parar.

"JA JA JA! QUÉ DIVERTI-DO!" les dijo irónicamente a ellos, que lo miraban extrañados, pero continuaban riendo; "Puedo saber qué rayos están haciendo aquí!" preguntó perdiendo los estribos.

"Qué te pasa Ron?" preguntó Harry, tratando de no reirse nuevamente.

"Eh...nada, es solo que estaba tratando de hablar con Hermione y-"

"Hermione? Hermione está aquí?" lo interrumpió Ginny comenzando a buscar a su amiga por la casa. Ron iba a perseguir a su hermana pero Harry lo detuvo, agarrándolo del brazo.

"Qué es esto de que Hermione está aquí? Puedes explicarme por favor?" le preguntó Harry, mientras se escuchaban las corridas y los gritos con los que Ginny llamaba a Hermione, por toda la Madriguera.

"No lo sé. Solo se apareció aquí" explicó Ron. "Parece que ha tenido problemas con Malfoy y estaba comenzando a explicarme cuando ustedes aparecieron tan" se detuvo para encontrar la palabra más adecuada, "oportunamente" continuó apretando los dientes, mientras fruncía el ceño.

"Déjalo Harry, no le creas ni una sola palabra de lo que dice. Hermione no está aquí" interrumpió Ginny.

"Hermione si está aquí" desafió enfurecido Ron, "en la cocina, estábamos tomando un te". Los tres se dirigieron hacia la cocina.

"Lo ves, a-" hizo una pausa, "Aquí" terminó de decir Ron observando sorprendido que en la cocina no había ningún rastro de Hermione. Harry y Ginny continuaban mirando a Ron, quien parecía no comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Dónde está? Dónde está Hermione?" preguntaba.

"Ron, ya déjalo si?" dijo enfurecido Harry. "No me parece gracioso en lo absoluto".

"Oye, Harry, no estoy bromeando!" replicó Ron. "Estaba aquí, lo juro!"

"Ven Harry" dijo Ginny, "ignóralo". Y ambos comezaron a subir las escaleras.

Ron continuaba observando detenidamente la cocina, dónde comprobó que tampoco estaban las tazas ni el plato con las galetas. Qué rayos sucede aquí? Hermione por qué te fuiste? pensaba.

"Demonios!" gritó golpeando con fuerza la mesa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco caminaba de un lado a otro, a lo largo de su despacho, con una expresión de furia que surgía de esos grises malignos, y a la vez, encantadores ojos. Era una fría y oscura habitación, con largas cortinas color bordo, que cubrían las ventanas, obstruyendo el paso de la luz hacia el interior. La estufa, que se encontraba próxima a la inmensa biblioteca, estaba encendida. Las llamas iluminaban el sector del pequeño escritorio, donde Lucius Malfoy, yacía sentado, leyendo unos memorandos.  
El cuarto reflejaba la personalidad de Draco: una persona fría y oscura.

En verdad amo a Granger? pensaba.  
Al estar en séptimo año, Draco había comenzado a ver con otros ojos a Hermione. No porque se sintiera atraído por ella, sino como una forma de molestar a Ron.  
Todo comenzó en su quinto año en Hogwarts, siendo prefecto de su casa, Slytherin. Como debía compartir esa tarea con los prefectos de las otras casas, comenzó a pasar más tiempo (no por gusto) con dos de sus 'enemigos'.

.+. FLASHBACK .+.

Excelente...No habría ninguna otra cosa en el mundo que apreciara más que malgastar mi preciado tiempo compartiendo momentos con la asquerosa sangre sucia de Granger y el pobretón de Weasley pensaba, con una expresión de disgusto, camino al compartimiento de Prefectos de Gryffindor y Slytherin en el Expreso de Hogwarts.  
Al llegar observó a Ron y Hermione que parecían estar discutiendo otra vez.

"Ron, por qué siempre debes de ser tan terco?" preguntaba enfurecida Hermione.

"No soy terco" observó Ron, sin darse cuenta de que Malfoy había ingresado en el compartimiento, y estaba escuchando atentamente su discusión. "Tengo razón Hermione. Es demasiado mayor para ti" finalizó.

"Puedo cuidarme sola" respondió Hermione.

"De acuerdo, como quieras" suspiró Ron, elevando sus manos y su mirada hacia arriba.

"No me des la razón como si estuviera loca, Ronald Weasley!" refunfuñó Hermione.

"Dios!" murmuró Ron.

"EJEM..." Ron y Hermione miraron en dirección hacia la puerta donde Malfoy continuaba de pie, observándolos discutir.

"Genial, Malfoy..." dijo Ron, pensando que era el ingrediente que faltaba, para convertir su día en una pesadilla.

"Weasley, no creas que a mi me agrada tener que estar contigo" respondió Malfoy con su, tan característica, gélida mirada. "Pues bien, dado que acabo de escuchar su" suspiró, "tan interesante discusión, debo decirte Weasley que... considero que 'Herm' tiene razón". Ron y Hermione miraron sosrprendidos a Malfoy. Desde cuándo él se refería a ella como 'Herm'?

"Ohh...si, definitivamente ésta es una de las peores pesadillas que he tenido. Tu y Hermione están a punto de lograr que este día sea uno de los peores de mi vida!" dijo Ron resignándose a pasar un mal rato.

"Ya deja la telenovela Weasley" agregó Malfoy. "Y dime Herm, cómo va tu relación con Victor Krum?" preguntó.

"Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia" respondió Hermione, con tono desaprobador. Aunque agregó, "Pero solo te voy a decir que estamos bien". Ron, miraba con un gran odio a Malfoy. Qué rayos era eso de 'Herm'? hmm... Y al parecer, ella no está nada molesta con el nuevo trato seguí pensando mientras el odo invadía su cuerpo.

"Y cómo estás tu con Parvati?" preguntó ella. Ron miraba a ambos sin comprender absolutamente nada. Ahora si ella estaba fraternizando con el enemigo.

"Oh...rompimos hace unos meses..." dijo Malfoy con un falso dejo de trsiteza.

"Lo siento" dijo Hermione.

"No hay problema Herm" finalizó él. Obviamente sabía que Ron estaba a punto de estallar de la bronca.

.+. FIN DEL FLASHBACK .+.

CoNtInUaRá...

n/a: Bueno, un nuevo capítulo! Realmente está tomando un giro que se aleja mucho de lo que pensé hacer al principio, pero me gusta como está quedando. Ustedes que opinan?  
Ah! Antes que nada quiero agradecer los reviews! Muchas gracias chicos!Y perdonen si no respondo, pero es que como no tengo internet en casa y me sale un poquis caro el locutorio, trato de hacer lo más indispensable y lo más rápido que puedo las cosas...prometo que hoy respondo todo.  
No olviden ke espero sugerencias o lo ke kieran decir! Ayúdenme pleaaaazzzzzeeee!  
Byes!  
p.d: veamos si puedo hacer que me firmen 10 personas más al menos para continuar esta historia...cuando haya 10 firmas, volveré... 


End file.
